diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo
Al'Diabalos, the Lord of Terror, known more commonly as Diablo, is the youngest of the three Prime Evils as well as the main antagonist and titular character of the Diablo game series, being its namesake. Biography and Baal]] As with all the Great Evils, Diablo spawned from one of the seven heads of Tathamet. His domain in the Burning Hells was the Realm of Terror.Book of Cain The Eternal Conflict As with all demons, Diablo partook in the Eternal Conflict. However, the Prime Evils rarely worked together, an exception being the Fifth Battle of the Diamond Gates. Just when it seemed the Prime Evils would win the Great Conflict, Diablo turned on his fellow Evils, determined to be the sole ruler of both Heaven and Hell. The attack was halted as the forces of Hell battled each other, allowing the angels to drive them back.Diablo III, Act IV Wrath On one such battlefield, Diablo battled Imperius. They fought each other to a standstill as Diablo commented of Imperius's rage, and wondered aloud if his enemy feared of how the angels saw him of what he truly was. Imperius responded that he feared nothing and continued fighting. It was at this point that the other Angiris Council members arrived, imprisoning the Lord of Terror. Auriel and Tyrael suggested capturing him, for if slain, Diablo would return in time. An enraged Imperius however, declared that demonkind could only be dealt with through blood, and slew the Lord of Terror. In his last words, Diablo mocked the Angiris Council for its supposed unity.Diablo III: Wrath The Sin War Sanctuary The Eternal Conflict came to a halt with the disappearance of the Worldstone. However, due to the actions of the Vizjerei, the powers of Hell came to learn of the existence of Sanctuary and its inhabitants—creatures that had been born from the coupling of angels and demons. Diablo informed his brothers of this new world's existence.Diablo III, The Discovery of Sanctuary Sensing the dormant power within humanity and reasoning it could be turned to suit their own ends, the Prime Evils began a campaign to tip humanity over to their side. To this end, they founded the Triune—a seemingly benevolent religion that was actually a front for their true motives. Each of the Primes took on an alter ego for worship and in Diablo's case, he was known as Dialon, the Spirit of Determination, represented by a ram in Triune iconography. "Dialon" was said to bring purpose to humanity,Birthright and carried the "Tablets of Order."Scales of the Serpent The Triune's efforts to ensnare humanity were hindered by the rogue angel Inarius however, who founded the Cathedral of Light. Thus began the Sin War. Rise of the Nephalem In the last days of the Sin War, events were complicated with the emerge of the Edyrem, a group led by the nephalem Uldyssian who sought to end the influence of both the Triune and Cathedral of Light. The Triune was his first target. Astrogha, Diablo's minion, reported to his master. Diablo was interested in Uldyssian's might, especially in light of the demise of Gulag (a servant of Baal). The Triune was nonetheless wiped out, and Diablo confronted Inarius directly. Diablo was gratified to sense the angel's fear. Less gratifying was Inarius seeing through his charade, that Uldyssian had become a threat to the Prime Evils' plans for Sanctuary. Diablo offered an alliance, a proposal that left Inarius aghast. As Diablo pointed out however, this would not be the first time that Inarius would have consorted with demons. Inarius agreed, and Malic (a servant of Diablo through the Triune) entered the angel's service. Diablo later came into contact with Uldyssian himself, after the nephalem nearly drowned. He offerred Uldyssian his own allegiance, pointing out the dogmatic thinking of Inarius and Heaven, of the "sin" they saw as being inherent in Sanctuary. Uldyssian fought the demon off, and was able to craft the water into a mirror of ice as Diablo rose to face him. In an instant, Diablo was subjected to his own innate terror, as the fears he had been thrusting onto Uldyssian were transformed into his own. Howling, Diablo fled. In the end, the conflict ended with both Heaven and Hell agreeing to respect Sanctuary's neutrality in the Great Conflict. The Kingdom of Shadow Long before the Dark Exile, there existed the city of Ureh. One of the greatest cities in all of Sanctuary, it attracted traders, artists and masters in every field to bask in its glory. But, for all its prosperity, it came under the gaze of the Lord of Terror, for the people of Ureh did not fear anything let alone be terrorized. Diablo laid siege to the city in his trademark fashion—corrupting it from within. Although the innocent inhabitants of the city were unaware of what transpired, the city's powerful sorcerers, both indigenous and foreign erected unbreachable barriers that prevented Diablo's influence from spreading within. This caused Diablo to change his tactics; he started corrupting the local flora and fauna, using them as pawns to weaken the barriers that withheld his influence from spreading. But these weak machinations were no match for the arcane powers of Ureh's united sorcerers, bent on protecting the city at all costs. But the people started to suffer, the city was surrounded, supplies stopped. Diablo then disguised himself as the Archangel Mirakodus, and corrupted Juris Khan, the city's ruler, with his visions. Eventually, the Lord Khan actually became an embodiment of Diablo, subverted by his will. Khan told his Sorcerers that Mirakodus had told them that their plight had not been overlooked by Heaven, and that their struggle against Diablo would soon be over. The city of Ureh would be granted a place in Heaven itself. However, it was Ureh's job to find the way. Eventually, they found a way through a portal spell. In reality however, the spell would not bring Ureh into Heaven, but deliver it to Hell. Through the portal, Hell would be granted a means to invade Sanctuary. However, his plans were thwated by Gregus Mazi, who realized Khan's deception. His efforts ensured that Ureh did not enter Hell, instead stranding it in Limbo between the planes. Diablo's machinations didn't stop there, and he continued to give Khan guidance. Under his guidance, "angels" (in reality, demons) applied "subtle ministrations" to Ureh's people, turning them into undead abominations. Diablo himself forced himself upon Khan's daughter Atanna. She struggled, screamed, and her resistance gave even the Lord of Terror himself pause. Yet he nonetheless succeeded in corrupting her. Yet Diablo was not yet satisfied. Kentril Dumon would theorize thousands of years later that while Diablo's initial plan had been thwarted, he recognised that if Ureh could be returned to the mortal plane, it could serve as a gateway for the forces of Hell. A way to spill into Sanctuary, uncumbered by any kind of barrier. However, for his plan to work, people with untained blood would have to enter Ureh from the outside. The Dark Exile Diablo and his brothers had kept Sanctuary's existence a secret from the Lesser Evils, and that had driven a wedge between them. That they continued to be interested in Man's potential after the Sin War did not sit well also and the Lesser Evils rose up in rebellion. Diablo and his brothers were banished into Sanctuary in what became known as the Dark Exile. In truth, this was a plan on the Primes' part to corrupt the Worldstone and corrupt humanity. While Diablo and his brothers were free to wreak havoc for a few decades, their presence came to be discovered by the archangel Tyrael, who formed the Horadrim to find and capture the three brothers. In time, both Baal and Diablo journeyed west across the Twin Seas to the deserts of Aranoch. Diablo later crossed into Khanduras spreading terror and anarchy in his wake.Diablo Manual Over a decade after their hunt began, the Horadrim finally confronted Diablo along with a demonic army.The Order Diablo was imprisoned within a soulstone, which was hidden in a labyrinthine cave system near the River Talsande. Tyrael, appearing before the Horadrim for a final time, commended them for their victory, but declared that Diablo's site would have to be guarded for all time. The remaining Horadrim built a small monastery and a series of catacombs within the caves. The Awakening of Terror The King and the Prince Over two centuries after his imprisonment, Diablo's chance at freedom came in the form of King Leoric, who appropriated the cathedral and nearby town of Tristram as his seat of power. Sensing that freedom was within his grasp, Diablo entered the nightmares of Archbishop Lazarus (a servant of Leoric) and lured him into the dark, subterranean labyrinth beneath the cathedral. In his terror, Lazarus raced throughout the abandoned hallways until he at last came to the chamber of Diablo's soulstone. No longer in command of his body or spirit, he raised the stone above his head and uttered words long forgotten in the realm of mortals. His will destroyed, Lazarus shattered the soulstone upon the ground. Diablo once again came into the world of Man. He told Lazarus of the existence of Heaven and Hell, and the Eternal Conflict that waged between them. Of the Dark Exile, of Mephisto and Baal, and of his intent to free them from their prisons in the East.Diablo, Tale of the Three Lazarus became Diablo's servant.Diablo, The Realms Beyond Although he was released from his imprisonment within the soulstone, the Lord of Terror was still greatly weakened from his long sleep and required an anchor to the world. Once he had found a mortal form to wear, he could begin to reclaim his vastly depleted power. The great demon weighed the souls residing in the town above, and chose to take the strongest of them—that of King Leoric. For many months, the king secretly fought the evil presence that twisted his thoughts and emotions. Sensing that he had been possessed by some unknown evil, Leoric hid his dark secret from his priests, hoping that somehow his own devout righteousness would be enough to exorcise the corruption growing inside him. He was sorely mistaken. Diablo stripped away the core of Leoric’s being, burning away all honor and virtue from his soul. Lazarus too, had fallen under the sway of the demon, keeping close to Leoric at all times. Lazarus worked to conceal the plans of his new Master from the Order of Light, hoping that Diablo's power would grow, well concealed amongst the servants of Zakarum. Nonetheless, Leoric's change in demenor could not be ignored. However, by starting a war with Westmarch, he was able to rid his court of prying eyes, allowing Diablo to assert full control over the king's battered soul. As the Lord of Terror attempted to strengthen his hold upon the maddened King, he found that the lingering spirit of Leoric fought with him still. Although the control over Leoric that Diablo held was formidable, the demon knew that in his weakened state he could never take complete possession of his soul as long as a glimmer of his will remained. The demonlord sought a fresh and innocent host upon which to build his terror. The demon relinquished his control over Leoric, and began to search throughout Khanduras for the perfect vessel to act as his focus, and found such a soul easily within his reach. Enjoined by his dark master, Lazarus kidnapped Albrecht (Leoric's son) and dragged the terrified youth down into the blackness of the labyrinth. Flooding the boy’s defenseless mind with the essence of pure terror, Diablo easily took possession of the prince. Diablo gazed upon his surroundings through the eyes of the young prince. A lustful hunger still tortured the demon after his frustrating bout for control over Leoric, but the nightmares of the boy provided ample substance to sate him. Reaching deep into Albrecht’s subconscious, Diablo ripped the greatest fears of the child from their hiding places and gave them breath. The terrors of Albrecht's imagination were given physical form. Such was the terror that grew within Albrecht that Hell itself began to seep into the mortal realm. Diablo, at last, took physical form, as Albrect's body was altered to match Diablo's own form. When the moment was right, Diablo intended to venture once more into the mortal world and free his captive Brothers Mephisto and Baal. The Prime Evils would be reunited, and together they would reclaim their rightful place in Hell. The Reign of Terror Tristram was left without an army, or a king, and the demons that Diablo had spawned brought further grief to the town. Deep beneath the foundations of the ruined monastery, Diablo gorged himself upon the fears of the mortals above him. He slowly sank back into the welcoming shadows and began to harness his depleted power, knowing that the time of his victory was close at hand. However, Diablo's terror did not go unchallenged. A trio of heroes descended into the labyrinth to confront the evil that had gripped Tristram. Reaching what Aidan later described as "the threshold of Hell itself," the trio confronted Diablo. The battle that followed was desparate, as Diablo did not just battle the heroes physically, but mentally as well, as Aidan was forced to battle his own fears. However, spurred on by the disappearance of his brother, Albrecht, Aidan and his companions fought on, wearing the demon down. Ultimately, Aidan himself delivered the killing blow. However, as he watched Diablo's form dissolve, Aidan saw to his horror that Albrecht's body lay before him. To make matters worse, as Diablo's soulstone had been broken by Lazarus, it could not contain the demon indefinitely. Believing he could contain Diablo's essence, Aidan plunged the soulstone into his forehead. Blood filled his vision, the whispers of the damned echoed in his ears and Aidan could feel Diablo himself clawing his way up from the dark recesses of his soul. But he had done it. Diablo had been contained.Diablo Ending Cinematic Journey to Hell The Dark Wanderer Though he wrestled with Diablo's presence, Aidan's will became subverted by the Lord of Terror.The Story of Diablo Tormented by his experiences, Aidan sought solace with Adria, who saw Diablo's essence within him.Diablo III, Act III The two spent many nights behind closed doors, and through this liaison, Adria became pregant with a child. When the time was right, this infant would be Diablo's vessel to become the Prime Evil. Years later, Cain would speculate that this had been Diablo's plan all along, to lure in the strongest of heroes and find a new, perfect host for himself. Wearing the guise of the Dark Wanderer, Diablo took his host eastward, seeking to free his brothers. Traveling through Eastgate Keep, Diablo summoned numerous demons to his side, driving the Sisters of the Sightless Eye from their home. In the mountains that separated Khanduras from Aranoch, the Wanderer did the same thing to a tavern, sparing only Marius, who had previously survived the fall of Eastgate. The Wanderer beckoned, and Marius followed.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye Intro Cinematic Eventually, the two reached the Tomb of Tal Rasha. Upon entering the tomb, the Wanderer appeared to gain strength. Or rather, as Marius observed, appeared to be losing what was left of his humanity, his visage becoming more demonic. Either way, the Wanderer led the way into the tomb, undeterred by the gloom. Eventually, the pair reached the Binding Stone where Tal Rasha, barely containing Baal, stood. The Wanderer moved forward to release the Lord of Destruction but it was here that the archangel Tyrael intervened. The Wanderer and angel did battle but Marius, manipulated by Baal, released him. Marius promptly fled with Baal's soulstone,Diablo II, The Infernal Gate Intro Cinematic but it mattered not. Baal was free. Tyrael was imprisoned in his place. And with that, the Wanderer and Baal set sail to Kurast. The Rebirth of Terror In Travincal, it was found that Mephisto had already succeeded in corrupting the Zakarum faith. Diablo used his powers of fear to cause the uncorrupted defenders to flee and/or turn on each other. Regardless, Mephisto's soulstone was found, and the Lord of Hatred quickly took possession of Que-Hegan Sankekur. After centuries, the Prime Evils were reunited. Within a chamber, the Primes devised a final stratagem to retake the Burning Hells, claim vengeance on those who had turned on them and use their corrupted soulstones to corrupt the Worldstone, thereby enslaving humanity to their will. The Infernal Gate was opened and Diablo took full control over the Wanderer's body, assuming his true form, and entered Hell, ready to rally Hell's legions to the Primes' cause. It did not come to pass however, as a group of heroes who had pursued the Wanderer since Khanduras, entered Hell itself in their pursuit of the Lord of Terror. Within the Chaos Sanctuary, a final battle played out, and Diablo was bested. Taking Diablo's soulstone, once again containing the demon's essence, they destroyed it upon the Anvil of Annihilation, supposedly banishing his soul into the Black Abyss. Prime Evil The Dragon Reborn Twenty years passed since Diablo's defeat in Hell, but it was not his end. Over the two decades, his servant, Adria, remained active in Sanctuary. She gathered the essences of the five Great Evils that had been slain (including Diablo), whose essences lingered in the mortal plane. After those two decades, she had succeeded, leaving only two lords of Hell remaining—Belial, and Azmodan. The essences were prepared for absorption into the Black Soulstone,Diablo III, Act II as per Diablo's plan of taking their essences into himself. Adria allied herself with a group of mortal heroes, including the Nephalem, and her daughter, Leah. Diablo's host, now ready to be his vessel. With the conclusion of the Siege of Bastion's Keep, Azmodan had followed Belial in defeat, and now, all seven essences were in the soulstone. However, Adria showed her true colors, as she bound Tyrael in arcane chains, and using the bodies of dead guards, formed a ritual circle around Leah. Plunging the Black Soulstone into Leah's flesh, Diablo was now reborn. But in his own words, more than he once was. The Seven Evils were now within him. He was the Prime Evil, containing all the powers and malice of all of the Seven. He dismissed Adria, and opened a portal to Heaven, intent on ridding the realm of his enemies, and reigning supreme over Creation as the Prime Evil. And the Heavens Shall Tremble Summoning the entirety of Hell's forces to his side,Diablo III, Act IV Diablo approached the Diamond Gates. Imperius was there waiting for him, channeling a stream of fire from Solarion that revealed Diablo's true form, one unlike any other that had been seen. The two did battle, and before long, Diablo had the upperhand, cleaving Solarion in two, and impaling his enemy. Imperius was able to teleport to safety, but could not stop Diablo from shattering the gates. The way to Heaven lay open, and the legions of Hell followed, gaining access to the Silver City for the first time in the history of the Eternal Conflict.Diablo III, Act IV Intro Yet Diablo was pursued by the Nephalem, who came to the aid of the angels. Atop the Silver Spire, the mortal hero(es) and Prime Evil met. Empowered by the souls of the Evils, Diablo and his foe(s) met in battle, the Lord of Terror even transporting his foe(s) to his own Realm of Terror. Yet even that was not enough, and in the end, the Nephalem prevailed. Diablo's physical form disintergrated, and his essence returned to the Black Soulstone.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic An unintended consequence of this battle was the creation of the Realms of Fate.2017-04-11, Necromancer Beta Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-16 The Reaper of Souls While Diablo and the Evils remained contained in the Black Soulstone, the stone itself exerted a corrupting influence on Heaven. Reforming the Horadrim, Tyrael took the stone to the Tomb of Rakkis, seeking to keep it hidden from the worlds of both Man and angel.Storm of Light However, the stone was taken by Malthael, former Archangel of Wisdom and now the Angel of Death. Malthael intended to use the stone to consume all demonic essence within Sanctuary, which would erradicate humanity in the process. The Nephalem battled him to the point where Malthael destroyed the stone, taking the essences of the Evils into himself. Yet even this was not enough, and Malthael was defeated. However, in the process, Diablo was freed,Diablo III, Act V still bearing the essences of the other six Evils.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 In-game Diablo I Diablo is the final boss of Diablo I. Diablo II Diablo is the boss of of Diablo II. Diablo III Diablo is the boss of of Diablo III. Other Games Warcraft III A reference to the Lord of Terror is made in the final annoy-speech of Illidan Stormrage, the night elven Demon Hunter who compares his transformation into an almost demon-like form with the visage of Diablo. :"Wings, horns, hooves ... What are we saying, is this Diablo?"" - Illidan Stormrage This speech fragment is slightly inaccurate considering that Diablo has neither wings or hoofs, but it could be a reference to the World of Diablo and not the Prime Evil himself. This could also possibly be in reference to the Balrog demon which is similar in appearance to the form Illidan takes. Diablo also appears as a playable character in the Azeroth Grand Prix optional scenario which is included in the patch, v1.22a. He represents the realm of the Diablo universe in this map. :Moderate Acceleration, Good Top Speed, Moderate HP :Diablo, Lord of Terror was excited upon hearing about the Azeroth Grand Prix and wanted something fast and durable. Void dragons were too annoying to deal with, so he turned his attention to the sentinel infernal contraptions As mentioned in the description, Diablo rides on an Infernal Contraption, a type of demonic siege weapon from the Warcraft universe. He possesses 600 HP and his honk sounds like a tractor trailer's. During his transformation in the Diablo II Act IV cinematic Diablo lets loose a roar that is heard from the Frost Wyrm (undead dragon unit in Warcraft III). World of Warcraft Diablo makes a small appearance in World of Warcraft as a pet. Mini Diablo is chosen among three small pets as the reward for a special level 1 quest: Welcome!. This quest is only available with the World of Warcraft Collector's Edition. This edition is no longer sold in stores, making this an ultra-rare pet. Other choices include the Panda Cub and Zergling. Diablo is not the only character from the Diablo Universe to be made a pet in WoW, Tyrael appearing also in WoW, again as a special prize, can be collected by entering a code to an NPC in either Orgrimmar or Stormwind. StarCraft II A Diablo unit exists in the game and can be placed in player made maps with the game's map editor. Diablo also has a cameo in one of the StarCraft II campaign missions, where he appears to control the rising and lowering of a deadly sea of lava. A Diablo portrait temporarily replaced that of worker units to commemorate the 20th anniversary of the Diablo series. Heroes of the Storm :For the detailed information, see the respective article on Heroes of the Storm Wikia Diablo is a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 He retains his iconic Apocalypse and Red Lightning Hose attacks, as well as Fire Stomp and Shadow Charge skills from the third game. Black Soulstone is his passive trait that allows him to resurrect faster. Diablo's appearance in HotS is closest to that in the second game. Personality and Traits It is said that of the Three, Diablo is the most creative and farsighted of them, perhaps of all the Great Evils. He is calm, cunning, and patient. He sees himself as an artist of terror. He knows that conquest comes when enemies turn their back on fear rather than face them. However, Diablo does not acquire his satisfaction from conquest itself, as Mephisto might. Diablo feeds on the terror that preceeds the conquest. To him, the fear a victim has is a greater reward than the pain they suffer when they are actually tortured. Like his brothers, Diablo, by his nature, is confrontational.The Black Road Powers and Abilities Diablo is perhaps the most powerful demon known to Sanctuary.Diablo III Burning Premium Tee, J!NX. Accessed on 2014-01-18 and perhaps the most feared.The Kingdom of Shadow He has the ability to influence the minds of his victims and latch onto their most crippling fears, using a person's own worst fears against them. He has the ability to turn the fears of Men into actual creatures, and even the smallest of fears provide him with power. Deckard Cain argued that Diablo would always remain the most insidious, and most powerful of all the Evils. Tyrael likewise considered Diablo to be "the worst of the Three." Deckard Cain wrote that due to his mastery of terror, Diablo is incapable of feeling fear himself.Diablo III, Diablo, the Lord of Terror However, his confrontation with Uldyssian stands in contrast to this, realizing that Diablo himself did possess innate fear, and that he could not bear to be subjected to his own powers of terror. In battle as the Lord of Terror, Diablo demonstrated proficiency with fire and lightning attacks.Diablo, DiabloDiablo II, The Harrowing As the Prime Evil, Diablo demonstrated similar abilities, along with the ability to teleport, and to form cages of bone. Appearance Diablo has demonstrated the ability to change his visage at will, even mimicking other individuals. He can even alter his appearance to best mimic his foe's innate terrors.The Veiled Prophet Diablo's gender is malleable. When he possesses an individual, the form reflects that individual's fears. When Albrecht and Aidan were possessed, their forms were that of hulking brutes. When Leah was possessed, the form was more feminine, as per her own fears,Diablo III: Behind the Scenes combining with Diablo's new form as the Prime Evil than merely the Lord of Terror. It seems that in his Prime Evil form, Diablo combines the iconic traits of all other Evils.Diablo III, Act IV Intro Cinematic In his natural form within Pandemonium, Diablo's appearance was similar to how he appeared while possessing Albrecht and Aidan, but was slightly more lithe. Trivia *In PC World, Diablo was voted as #14 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time."2008-04-02,The 47 Most Diabolical Video-Game Villains of All Time. PC World Australia, accessed on 2013-10-01 *Diablo is the Spanish word for "devil", which is in turn taken from the Latin word "Diabolus", which also means "devil". The original root may be related to the Ancient Greek word, διάβολος (diabolos), which meant "slanderer" or "accuser" (in modern Greek, its meaning is cognate to the Spanish). *Diablo's quote "I am Legion!" is a reference to the Bible, New Testament, Mark 5:9: And He (Jesus) asked him (the demon possessing a man), "What is thy name?" And he answered, saying, "'My name is Legion': for we are many." *There is an achievement in game named "Punch Diablo" (which requires the player to do exactly as its name suggests: hit Diablo with their bare hands, i.e. basic attack with no weapon equipped). It may be a reference to the trope named "Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?". *It seems that in the games, Diablo's hosts were all of the same family: Albrecht, Aidan and Leah. *"Metus" is a Latin word which translates as "fears." *Diablo balloons/pinatas can be seen in the Dorado map in Overwatch. *In the first two games, pentagrams were featured in Diablo's lairs, though it's unclear whether those were his personal heraldry, or used simply to summon him (heavy use of those in other areas implied the latter). However, as with Zakarum crosses, replaced with Psi-like symbols, pentagrams were replaced with abstract hexagrammatic runes in the third game. Bashiok explained that the shift was to create symbols unique to the setting rather than relying on real-world symbols as a stand-in.2010-10-13, Should Diablo III Have Pentagrams?. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-11 *Rob Foote has suggested that it is impossible to defeat Diablo for good.2017-01-04, Developer Insights: 20 years of Diablo. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-23 *Julian Love has suggested that Diablo himself should be in every main series installment, though him not being in expansions is acceptable. Merchandise *A Diablo vinyl figure shipped in November, 2013.Funko POP Vinyl Figures – StarCraft II World of Warcraft Diablo III Pre-Orders. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-10-01 *A Diablo figure in Blizzard's Cute But Deadly range was released at the 2013 BlizzCon.2013-10-25, Inside the BlizzCon 2013 Goody Bag. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-27 *A 9″ action figure of Diablo was released in March, 2014.2013-12-02, Pre-Orders Open for Diablo III Lord of Terror Deluxe 9″ Action Figure. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-15 As of July 2014, a Shadow of Diablo figurine was announced for Comic-Con San Diego Comic-Con Blizzard Showcase Panel Recap *A mini-figure of Diablo, based on his appearance in Heroes of the Storm, was released in May, 2015.2015-02-19, Pre-Order FUNKO Heroes of the Storm Mystery Minis Mini-Figures. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-20 *A Diablo keychain exists.2015-08-19, Get a BlizzCon® Goody Bag with the Virtual Ticket. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-27 *A Nightmare Diablo "Cute but Deadly" figurine will be released at San Diego ComicCon 2016.2016-06-29, BLIZZARD SDCC 2016 EXCLUSIVES REVEALED. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-07-03 Character Development In the original pitch for Diablo I, Diablo was stated to be the actual Devil.2016-03-19, Original Diablo Pitch Document. Graybeard Games, accessed on 2016-03-23 The original Diablo design was created by Michio Okamura.2015-09-08, In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-11 References ru:Диабло Category:Prime Evils